


Blood Red

by arobynsung



Series: Toujours Pur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oxygen deprived musings on the term 'blood red'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletladdy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scarletladdy).



> Written for [](http://scarletladyy.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarletladyy**](http://scarletladyy.livejournal.com/) for the [harry potter uncanon drabble-a-thon and ](http://community.livejournal.com/karmicsunshine/23806.html)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_writersblock/profile)[**hh_writersblock**](http://community.livejournal.com/hh_writersblock/).

A dark fingernail scraped a long the leather on the neck, the blood red of the nail polish in high contrast with the worn leather.

Narcissa thought it odd that she should notice that the splatters of blood on the fingernail didn't look much like the polish, suffice to say blood red didn't quite account for blood's drying properties.

A whimper escaped her as the ropes were tightened and she could taste her blood on Bella's lips as her sister bit down, a horrid parody of a kiss.

The finger tracing the collar slipped down to her neck and made it's way round to the back. A sudden sharp tug at it choked the blond, her neck raw from previous abuse.

As her vision swam from the continued lack of oxygen, Narcissa wondered again at how blood red lipstick on snarling full lips didn't quite match dried blood either.


End file.
